Home Run
by Khaki is the New Black
Summary: Piper attends a baseball game with her date Larry. He's too busy with a business call and there's an infuriating but alluring stranger in the seat next to her. Alex Vause takes a shine to Piper and the chemistry between them cannot be ignored — not by them, and soon after not by anybody else either.


Piper was attending a big baseball game with Larry. It wasn't the most romantic of dates but they hadn't been dating that long. After today, the odds of their relationship blossoming further would be incredibly diminished. They had already hit a bit of a snag in their relationship, just this week actually — Larry was extremely excited about his article idea that may or may not be accepted by the newspaper, and he was trying very hard to make it succeed. Piper was happy for him, really, but he had been on and off the phone all morning and at this rate she may as well have been on a date with her nachos.

It was safe to say to she wasn't in the happiest of moods today. She set off to find their seats alone as Larry stayed inside in a particularly quiet spot with good cell phone reception. Of all the times for him to get a call, of course it had to be as soon as they arrived at the stadium.

It was a hot, sunny day (probably great weather for baseball) and Piper's short-sleeve T-shirt and short shorts did little to save her from the scorching temperatures. She navigated the bustling crowds with an almost angry step. She'd hinted that a great Italian restaurant had opened up in town but given where they were today, the suggestion hadn't pierced Larry's ears.

Piper found their places, not far from the end of a row, two seats next to a tall brunette. With a slight huff, she edged her way along to their spot and sat down in the first chair.

The woman next to her side-eyed Piper before turning her head in full. She seemed to be amused at Piper's (apparently obvious) bad mood. 'You know, people don't usually get angry until _after_ their team starts losing.'

The comment only furthered Piper's ire. 'I don't care who wins,' she snapped. She wasn't in the mood for banter. If this woman was going to be an ass then Piper would move up one space and seat Larry in the middle. Later, everyone (or almost everyone) would be very glad that didn't happen.

'Not a fan of the sport? Is softball more your thing?' The tone was teasing, the raising eyebrows doubly so.

Piper finally turned her head to acknowledge the joker and was pleasantly surprised at the woman whose attention she had managed to catch. It took her a moment to process the annoying yet pleasant smirking expression, and then even longer to process the words that had been said and their implications.

The silence only seemed to amuse the brunette further.

'I'm just here on a date,' Piper admitted before turning back to look at the field in front of her. Talking to this woman would probably be more entertaining than trying to converse with Larry today. But of course, she was on a date and probably shouldn't be encouraging any kind of potential flirting — even if said flirter was as hot as today's weather.

'If you've been abandoned I'd be happy to keep you company.'

Piper briefly wished that Larry would get his long-awaited phone call and have to leave her alone with this stranger. He was jumping through hoops at the minute, waiting for the go-ahead for publication from the final editor. 'He's inside, on a phone call.'

'Ah — don't ignore you to take a phone call. I'll keep that in mind.'

Piper wasn't sure if Hot Stranger was giving herself advice for their future time together or if she was jokingly pointing out that Piper was being too pissy. Piper hoped it was the former (and it was). She tried to calm herself down and appease her irritation. Her expression softened. 'It's an important business call — he's very excited.'

The woman gazed at Piper, looking her fully up and down, and then smiled. 'If I was here with you, I'd be excited too. You wouldn't find me anywhere else than right here.'

Piper's cheeks tinged with red, and that was nothing to do with the sunshine. It was a cheesy one-liner and they both knew it, but somehow it worked. They were complete strangers, but neither of them felt like that was the case.

Piper responded in the form of a dorky laugh and a wide smile and that sealed the deal. The brunette was not going to let this go now, for which Piper would be very glad. There was a real connection here; they could feel it, bubbling untapped in the small space between them. They stared at one another.

'Piper,' Larry's voice startled Piper so much she jumped out of her seat, almost spilling her nachos all over the place. She barely held in a curse and her cheeks burned hotter. She hadn't even done anything wrong, but that didn't stop her feeling like she'd shared more than a moment with the mystery brunette.

'Which seat do you want?' Larry asked her, as if she had raised herself to move along — like that was going to happen.

Piper looked at the woman she could sit next to again. She was met with a deadpan gaze but eyes full of amusement.

Not wanting to be rude (and telling herself that was the only reason), she sat back down next to the woman she had awkwardly conversed with moments prior. She didn't want to give off the impression that she didn't like her or that she couldn't be a grown up and get over an embarrassing moment.

They sat in silence for a while, the three of them. Two of them noticed the tension in the air. One of them was happy about it.

Larry held out his hand and offered Piper a chip.

'No thanks.'

The woman leaned in to murmur, 'So, Piper, huh?'

Piper spared another sideways glance. 'Yes. Who are you?'

'My name is Alex.' Alex smiled.

Piper concentrated on the pitch in front of them again, but smiled to herself. This day was turning out better than expected.

The game started to a roar of applause and even as Larry got into it (he was really in an oblivious, good mood) and started making comments towards her, Piper's attention was continuously being stolen by Alex. Alex kept looking at her, both secretly and not so secretly. Piper would meet her gaze occasionally and occasionally be the first to steal a glance at Alex, as covertly as possible. But Alex noticed and Alex smirked to herself.

'I got through to the assistant editor,' Larry told her at one point. 'I'm waiting for the editor to call me now.'

'That's great, honey,' Piper muttered. She already knew every step Larry had taken to get here. He had reiterated it several times.

'If he accepts, how about we go out for dinner to celebrate?'

It was the first time Larry managed to gain her full attention — maybe he did listen to her.

'Yes, of course.'

'How about that bar in town, or the restaurant we went to with the great dessert?'

Or not.

Her shift in favour towards her date did not go unmissed by Alex, nor did the following comment:

'There's that new Italian place that just opened up...'

Larry's phone rang. He muttered a 'sure, Pipes' and answered the call with plenty of enthusiasm. 'Bill! Thanks for calling!'

Piper looked at Alex and Alex rolled her eyes before smiling at her. 'Don't worry, kid, you can talk to me instead.'

Piper's sadness was instantly forgotten. She managed a shy smile in return and a nod that let Alex know she was making great, appreciated progress.

And then a buzz sounded from Alex's pocket. Both women looked as Alex slipped out a sleek mobile phone and tapped it once, silencing the call before she put the phone back away. Piper's smile grew, and that instantly made the action worth it for Alex — Piper had a smile like sunshine, it lit up her whole face and burst out her eyes in the most adorable way. If it was between her and the weather today, Piper would win hands down for emitting radiance.

'So, Italian?' Alex flashed a winning smile back.

'There's this new place opened up by me...' Piper told Alex about it and Alex listened attentively.

Alex was good at listening; she was good at making people like her (women at least) but she watched Piper with a genuine interest. The attraction, both physical and increasingly intellectual, was building fast. Alex found Piper to be very funny (not always intentionally), when she expressed herself, both with words and body language and especially facial expressions. She wanted to learn all about the blonde, figure out what each movement meant. She wanted to know everything about her.

They kept talking, neither of them paying attention to the game or Larry's phone call, even when he raised his voice in an attempt to speak over the odd cheer of the crowd. Neither of the women could tell you what was going on with anybody else around them, no matter how loud their surroundings were.

Alex was already fairly sure that Piper's bright eyes and smiles, the occasional blush and quick look away meant she was totally in there. Piper's date, even though he was sat right there next to them, did not cross Alex's mind. Alex didn't usually feel guilty about situations like this, but to her surprise she was feeling slightly nervous and that was unlike her. She needed to come away from this with a way to contact Piper further. The Boyfriend wouldn't last, or at least he shouldn't with the way things had gone today.

Alex wasn't the only one fighting an internal battle. Piper was in awe of this stranger when on a date with someone else. She was aware that wasn't right, but she was also aware that she didn't have _this_ connection with Larry at all. Larry was a nice guy, but between them they were missing the heat. All Piper had to do was glance at Alex and feel the temperature rise.

'So, have you been dating Phone Boy for a while?'

'He's not always on the phone,' Piper defended her choice of date.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

' _Really_ , it's only been this week, since his article might be accepted.'

'Usually his articles don't get accepted?'

'Well... No.'

Alex laughed and Piper couldn't help her small chuckle either. Their happy and amused reactions towards each other were infectious.

Larry nudged Piper, having ended his phone conversation, drawing her attention away once again. 'I'm waiting for one more call, Pipes, then I think I've got it.'

He tapped his hand against Piper's knee and rested it there. The action irritated Piper and it irritated Alex even more.

'Okay, Larry.'

It was passive-aggressive and for the first time today Larry picked that up. He pulled his hand away. 'It's an important call,' he reminded her again.

'I know.'

'So, uh… how's the game?' he asked with an awkward smile.

'I've not been watching. I've been talking to Alex.'

He frowned in confusion. 'Who?'

Piper gestured and Larry turned his attention to the annoyed-looking brunette. _If looks could kill._ He swallowed under the intense stare and then leaned a little closer to Piper to quietly joke, 'She seems like a real downer.'

'She's been more entertaining than you.'

' _Piper._ ' Larry pulled back, looking put out.

'It's true, Larry.' Piper crossed her arms, finally letting her frustration that had built up over the day trickle loose.

Alex raised an intimidating eyebrow. 'We were having a great conversation until you interrupted, Barry. If you had been paying her any attention at all you would have realised that.'

Larry scoffed. He didn't know the extent of what was going on between Piper and Alex, but he still took an instant dislike towards the tall woman. 'Well, thanks for keeping _my date_ entertained while I was on my important business call. I'll take over now.'

'Then here's a tip from me to you. She's more important than your business call.'

'I know that,' Larry snapped back.

And so Piper and Larry continued their awkward date in an even more awkward fashion. Larry didn't want to let Alex get a single word in but Alex gave him more in the way of replies (with snorts and eye rolls) than Piper did. He knew she wasn't pleased with how he had treated her or Alex.

But when it came down to it, Larry stared at his phone when it rang for a mere moment before answering.

Piper huffed out a sigh but said nothing. She was almost relieved the jealous, nonstop commentary had stopped. She held out her tray of nachos and Alex accepted the offer.

Alex leaned in towards Piper. 'This is why I date women.'

A small smile finally made its way to Piper's lips, she caught it with her teeth to stop it spreading into an uncontrollable grin. 'For the nachos?' she teased.

In response to the heart-warming husky laugh that comment received, Piper added, 'That idea sounds appealing right now.'

Alex winked. 'That idea has never sounded more appealing to me than right now either.'

'Why's that?' Piper breathed. Her face softened, and she looked deep into Alex's eyes, instantly getting lost in wonderment and bliss.

It took Alex a moment to compose herself, to find her steady voice, but it was honest and meaningful when she answered, 'Because I've never seen someone as beautiful as you.'

It was no competition. This woman was effortlessly sweeping Piper off her feet. They both wanted ( _needed_ ) to see each other again, do more than share nachos and compliments while in the presence of thousands of pumped-up strangers.

And then _it_ happened.

During a break in the game, a change of music rang throughout the stadium.

Larry was still on the phone.

Piper was looking a little annoyed as she realised he hadn't even noticed.

Alex was looking hella fine on that big screen – she had noticed, of course.

'Kiss Cam' the screen said... It would have been one of those embarrassing and comical moments — boy too busy on the phone to care, girl angry.

Larry could have dropped his important business call and kissed her but he didn't even notice what was happening. It wasn't until after _it_ happened that he was rendered speechless, his phone call ending with the one participant thinking there was a technical issue.

Piper and Alex watched each other on the big screen just long enough to realise the beauty that was sat next to them in real life. They turned towards each other; locked gazes. They didn't need to speak. They acted.

The cameraman found himself focusing on the two women kissing passionately, boy forgotten until he was also a comical focus on the screen — too shocked to be angry.

Meanwhile, Piper couldn't care less what Larry thought, nor did she care about the whooping and catcalling crowd. The crowd may as well have been in her own head; her every nerve ending was cheering. The kiss knocked her for a home run.

When they went in for the second kiss, the camera had swapped focus much to the crowd's displeasure. It did, however, focus on them a couple of minutes later when Alex lead Piper by the hand out of the stand to somewhere a little more private.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Can you tell I'm English? I know nothing about baseball; my knowledge is limited to videos/films and now my Google search history is filled with things like 'What kind of foods are served at baseball games?' (it all looks very unappetising by the way). I hope the story cover somewhat resembles a scoreboard? It took me forever. Ha ha. Poor, poor Larry.

I actually got this story idea watching cricket. You guys liven up your sports with Kiss Cams and cheerleaders. We liven up our sports by catching the sleeping crowd members on camera for the amusement of those still awake.


End file.
